


Chemicals

by BeastFeast87



Series: Making The Guildmarm Proud [3]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Come Inflation, For Science!, Group Sex, Hormones, Humiliation, Lube play, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Monster sex, Omorashi, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Situational Humiliation, Spitroasting, Wetting, fun fact! its usually females in most species that deposit the eggs, get fucked by giant lizards to win a hot scientist's affections because youre useless and gay, great girros is female, isnt that fun, monster fucking, needles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: You'll do anything in the name of science!  Especially if your crush is the head of the experiment.Happy Twilight Festival!(contains some ocs of mine, but there is still monster fucking lmao)





	Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with this one, but w/e better than leaving it in the files. maybe its because only about half of this is even my kink? w/e, enjoy!

The Brave Volunteer shifted in his seat, biting his lip to stifle the grin.  He knew it was weird how excited he was; no one had signed up for this experiment.  Most had forgotten it completely, it was so buried in sign up forms. It hadn't stopped him from writing his name with shaking hands, and thank the Sapphire Star he had.  He knew it was the one for him after one look at what the experiment entailed and just who would be overseeing him.

 

The Intense Biologist thumbed his credentials curiously, sending glances to him and his paperwork.  The scholar cleared his throat, brushing soft looking dark hair behind a pointed ear. “S- So you really want to help this project along?” he questions, voice quivering a little with shyness.  God, he was adorable. The Brave Volunteer had done every trick he could think to impress him and turn his head. This however, would be the final trial. If this didn't pull them closer together, then it would force them apart.  It was a risk, but The Brave Volunteer couldn't think of anything else to do. Nothing worked, not completely. Not gifts of Diablos horns, not Odogaron tails, not even an entire trapped Tempered Bazelguese. They got him that gorgeous glint in the scholar’s eyes and the wide, sharp toothed smile he adored, but none of it was for him.  In that way, he was jealous of his experiments. He wanted to be pinned under those voracious eyes, and what better way than to become an experiment himself?

 

The final trial.  The Brave Volunteer had trapped them himself.

 

“Yes,” he replies evenly, forcing his voice low and smooth.  It still held its own breathy quality to it. “Your work is really underfunded from what I've seen.  I'm happy to help. You know me,” he laughs. “Always willing to help for the sake of science”.

 

The wyverian scholar swallows and a greedy glint entered his eyes with a small smile, forcing the Volunteer to cross his legs at the sight.  Fuck, he was in far too deep for his own good. He could ask anything of him and he’d concede in a second. He'd amputate for a sparkle in his eye, kill for a smile.  He just wanted it to himself. “And I’ll always be grateful to you! You know you’ve funded much of my work-”

 

At those words, The Volunteer puffed his chest a bit with pride.

 

“...But you understand that- you know what this entails, right?  This isn't some kind of arena fight, you'll be-”

 

“I know what I'll be doing, hot stuff,” he interrupts, smiling adoringly to him.  He bit his lip, shifting on his seat. “I- I have to say, this isn't entirely for your benefit,” he admits.

 

The scholars eyes flicker down to his crossed legs in confusion before turning bright with recognition.  His face flushed and those adorable ears turn down in embarrassment. “O- Oh! I see! U- um, that's not an issue!  I’ll- I can keep a secret if you’d prefer some discretion,” he says shyly with a smile, turning his face away.

 

The Brave Volunteer bit his lip at the adorable display.  “Thanks, smarty-pants”.  He made the right choice.  

 

“W- Well, we still have a bit to talk about!  Namely, what you’ll be doing,” The Intense Biologist begins, flipping past some papers on his clipboard.

 

“Isn’t it kind of obvious?” he asks, raising a brow.

 

The Intense Biologist chuckles lowly, his eyes turning dark with concentration.  “It’s not as clear cut as you might think. Firstly, most Girros and Great Girros have the tendency to mate parallel to walls, so I’ve gotten the Special Arena fitted with a small room in the wall that allows for a hole”.  As he speaks, the scholar turns the clipboard to The Volunteer, revealing an easy to follow, drawn diagram of a small room. “Your front half will be in here, with me, and your- ahem, ‘lower half’ will be outside. My presence isn’t negotiable, it’s for safety,” he says quickly.

 

The Brave Volunteer chuckles, brushing chestnut hair off his forehead.  “I wasn't going to say 'no'. I’d feel safer if someone I trusted was there anyways, you know?” he replies, leaning forward a bit with a small smile.

 

The Intense Biologist stutters, flushing.  “I- Thank you?” he says with a nervous laugh.  The Volunteer smiles with a hum. The scholar coughs.  “There will be a bench on the inside half to rest on, but I can’t risk one for the outside.  Too much could go wrong there and I need your stomach exposed and not covered for obvious reasons.  You should be able to put your feet on the ground, so don’t worry about that. I will have a few hunters on standby at base camp that will be waiting for my signal should anything go wrong.  Which it will not,” The Intense Biologist says proudly, smiling with all the victorious contentment of someone who was full to the brim with knowledge. “I’ve designed something foolproof to ensure success.  This is what I was hoping to discuss”.

 

“Oh?” the Brave Volunteer asks curiously.  He always was up to listening to the Intense Biologist teach.  Somehow, he always seemed to explain things in a way that made sense like his teachers had never been able to.  Maybe it had to do with his attraction that helped him focus, but possibly not. “What is it?”

 

The Intense Biologist pulls a drawer from his desk and brings up a pair of vials up.  One is full of acidic looking yellow liquid and the other was a much lighter tint of yellow, like it had been a watered down version of the other.  “How much do you know about the Girros life cycle?”

 

The Brave Volunteer shrugs, looking at the vials curiously.  “Not much if I’m honest. It wasn’t ever taught in a way I understood really well,” he says in embarrassment.  Science was fun, but it didn’t ever help when you had bad teachers. Or maybe were just stupid.

 

The Intense Biologist smiles.  “No problem; I’ll refresh you! As the Great Girros is always a female, they will begin an unfertilized egg clutch.  They will then use a second female Girros to host the eggs, so that the Great Girros can continue leading the nest. That’s what you’re going to be doing,” he says conversationally.  The Brave Volunteer bit his lip in anticipation. “The other male worker Girros will then mate with the female impregnated Girros for the length of their heat cycle, which is usually a week or two long, but we’re just going to do a few hours unless we find any that are unfertilized.  Following?” he says, pausing. The Brave Volunteer nods energetically. “This,” the scholar says, gesturing to the bright yellow substance, “Is the mating hormone found in Girros, and  _ this, _ ” he gestures to the lighter variant, “Is the human/wyverian-safe version that I developed.  I’m going to give you a shot of this intravenously and in just a few minutes, you’ll be smelling like a regular Girros in heat!” he says proudly.

 

The Brave Volunteer nods thoughtfully, grinning.  He was already excited. “Will I feel differently?”

 

“A bit,” the wyverian admitted.  “You’ll feel a bit hotter, but there’s only going to be a very slight increase in body temperature that’s perfectly safe!  Just one degree or two, and it will only last the few hours. You’ll have an increased sexual craving that will be quite intense, and an increase in flexibility, but it will wear off after the few hours are over.  I predict about five”.

 

“Five hours?!  Don’t you think that’s a lot?” he says with surprise.

 

The Intense Biologist shakes his head.  “It’s better to be over prepared than under.  We need enough time for you to be properly filled-”  The Brave Volunteer pretends he didn’t shiver at the thought.  Thankfully his crush’s eyes weren’t on him. “-Time for you to be properly inseminated, a bit of time for rest so everything will be properly fertilized for certain, and then the egg extraction that I will of course be assisting you with”.

 

“What’s going to happen to them after they’re hatched?  You aren’t going to kill them are you?” he asks, a bit distressed at the idea of any of the tiny reptiles ending up on a dissection tray.  They were just babies after all.

 

The wyverian waved his hand.  “Only those that are stillborn.  The others will grow up in captivity until adults, then they will be released into the Vale.  So,” he says, pushing a document forward with a pen, “Do we have an agreement?”

 

He takes the pen.  “Do I get to help you take care of them?” he asks curiously.

 

The Intense Biologist blinks.  “Well, if you like! I’ve never really had an assistant that liked working with me before,” he says anxiously.  "I'm 'bossy', I guess," and as he says this, he scrunches his nose with irritation.

 

He laughs and signs the document.  “I’m sure I’ll learn to love it”.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


“Give me your arm,” The Intense Biologist requests, needle full of pale yellow hormone in hand.  The Brave Volunteer gives it over willingly, the syringe injecting the liquid in. His arm already felt hot and awkwardly full by the end.  It was a lot of liquid. “Alright, and now we wait for it to kick in. In the meantime, I should warn you that you may- You may ask me to perform sexual actions with you.  It’s quite the headspace, really”.

 

The Brave Volunteer blinks, pushing his legs through the clear monster- proof glass of the wall.  He threads himself out so his naked buttocks and stomach were outside in the arena, his ribs up still inside with the wyverian scholar.  “Okay, well I don’t mind if you act on them”.

 

The scholar pauses a moment before the sentence catches up with him, his entire face flushing down to his downturned ears.  His blue eyes grew wide, staring down at his volunteer who met his gaze. He shifted anxiously under the look. “W- What?! Why?!”

 

He shrugs, sinking onto the cloth covered bench.  “I trust you. I’m literally about to let a fucking giant lizard lay eggs in me for your own curiosity’s sake, so what the hell does that say about me?  I just- Look, if you don’t like me, then I’ll just let you watch me get railed by these Girros and then you’ll never have to see me again but- Ugh, I don’t know why I thought this would impress you, obviously you aren’t into me,” he grumbles to himself, growing angrier by the moment.   _ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  You never learn. You’re too stupid to.  Why do you ever bother? _

 

“You were doing this for me?  Why didn’t you confess earlier!” the scholar almost yells in anxiety.  “You didn’t have to do this, I thought you- it doesn’t matter, let me get you out-” he motions to pull The Brave Volunteer off the bench but he grips harder to it.

 

“No!  I still want to do this!  I promised I’d help and I’m doing it!  I just-” he sighs. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to”.

 

The wyverian bites his lip, face still flushed.  “I- I’ve been looking forward to this, you know,” he says with an airy tone to his voice.  The Brave Volunteer looks up in confusion, but soon the wyverian has knelt down to be face to face with him.  He blushes, feeling a little warm when the Intense Biologist takes his face in his hands. “I always liked you, perhaps a bit more than I should,” he murmurs.  “I could love you I think, if I let myself”.

 

“Will you, though?” he whispers desperately.

 

The wyverian presses thin lips to his own full ones chastly.  It’s obvious from the second his lips are pressed to his own that the Intense Biologist has had very little kissing in his life.  He smiles against the lips though, happy and excited. He pulls away a moment later. “I suppose. Are you still fine with me…?” The Intense Biologist raises a finger to the volunteer’s lips.  

 

He grins and takes the digit between his teeth playfully for a moment.  “Always”.

 

His eyes spark and the Brave Volunteer feels as though he’s finally victorious.  He can’t hold back a grin and begins to pant, starting to feel the beginnings of the hormone’s effects.  “My name is Enoch,” The Intense Biologist says softly.

 

The Brave Volunteer smiles.  “I’m Harvey”.

 

Enoch smiles.  “I will love you, Harvey,” he promises.

 

Harvey grins.  “I already love you, Enoch”.

 

Enoch suddenly starts.  “Wait! Pull your hips out, I have to add something!  You enemaed like I told you to, right?” he says, rushing to his bag.

 

Harvey pulls his hips from the outside, panting harder.  His head is getting a little fuzzy and if he’s honest he’s liking the feeling.  “Y- Yeah. Drank a bunch of fluids too, like you said”. His head swirled and he tried to focus on his speech to keep himself grounded.  “Gotta- Gotta stay hydrated”.

 

“Good!” he praises, pulling out a small can with what seems to be a long tube attached.  “Just so you know, this is going into your rectum”.

 

Harvey raises his hips obediently.  “What is it?”

 

The tube is fitted inside easily.  He had stretched himself liberally before coming to the arena.  “Lubricant, a bit of a numbing agent in case you experience any pain, and a fertility enhancer for the eggs.  It’ll help your intestines stretch as well”. Harvey suddenly gasps, clenching. Cool liquid flows into him, thick and gelatinous.  He shakes slightly, the feeling filling him strangely. “Alright?”

 

“More,” he gasps, raising his hips a bit.  “It feels really good”.

 

He hears Enoch chuckle breathlessly behind him.  “I think that’s the hormone agent talking. Do you feel it?” he asks, tone turning dark.  Nevertheless, he continues to pump the lubricant into him, a hand on his asscheek, holding him still.  “How do you feel? Is it as wonderful as I remember? I had to test it on myself, you know. No one volunteered.  I thought I’d have to do this myself. I’m so glad I get to see you do it instead”. The tube is suddenly rent from him and he struggles to hold all the liquid inside himself.  “Oh Harvey, I was absolutely sick with it. I had to lock myself in to keep from running amuck outside, spreading my legs like a whore”.

 

"L- Like me you mean?"  He was well aware of his reputation.  It wasn't false either.  He wasn't ashamed per say, but he did get tired of being treated like he was an idiot just because he liked to have fun.  He feels strange and hot; awkward and empty despite the cool liquid inside him, filling him up.  The wyverian threads him through the hole again, his legs useless. “I feel...  G- Good. Really good. Please let them out, I don’t think I can hold on much longer,” he whines, struggling to hold the lube inside him, but the muscle relaxant was forcing his body into resisting twitches, little leaks of lube oozing down his leg.  Harvey suddenly gasps, the liquid rushing from him as his muscles finally relax against his will, gushing down his long legs to the dusty arena outside. He shivers, whining into the towel he’d been provided at the humiliating experience.

 

“Good.  This won’t hurt a bit,” the doctor replies airily, his tone almost professional.  “Actually, I think we should wait. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt from eagerness, right?”

 

Harvey groans, biting the towel.  His whole body feels like it’s pouring sweat from every pore.  “Please, Enoch, Doctor, I don’t think I can bear it,” he begs uselessly.  He’s sure he’s a pathetic sight now, legs hanging behind him outside, struggling and weak against a bench.

 

Enoch stands in front of him and simply pulls rope from the top to bind Harvey’s hands with behind him, leaning forward so his crotch is just shy of his mouth.  His mouth waters, impulsively licking out at the buttons. “You know, this has always been a fantasy of mine,” the doctor say, the same clinical coldness in his tone as he always had when he was doing an experiment.  It lit fire inside him. “Binding someone for a monster to mate, like a bitch to breed for my own amusement.  I’ve never really been comfortable with it, but now I have  _ you _ ,” the wyverian purrs, Harvey shaking.  His head is clouding rapidly with lust, the barest trickle of fear against his spine.  As soon as his hands are bound, Enoch moves a hand to his head, rubbing it like he were a pet.  He leans into the touches, whining as his skin lights up under each place he touches. A thumb moves to his lips and he sucks it obediently between his lips.  “And you’ll be perfect for me, won’t you? Would you do this again for me?”

 

Harvey can only manage a moan, the thumb slipping from his mouth.  He whimpers weakly, huffing against the breeding bench as it is pulled away and he’s dropped unceremoniously.

 

The wyverian hums above him, and he hears the sound of a pen.  “Volunteer is completely under the hormone’s influence. Commencing Stage One: Impregnation”.

 

Harvey pants in excitement when he hears a door open behind him in the arena.  Reptilian clicks are heard behind him, and he wiggles his ass, hoping he’s alluring enough.   _ “Yesssss”. _

 

“She’s looking at you,” Enoch says offhandedly, hand tightening on the back of his head in his hair.  He moans, drooling as his face his forced up to stare at the wyverian’s unconcerned expression that watches not him, but the beast behind him.  He feels a huff of hot air against his back and Enoch helps him turn his head to see the massive, dark reptile behind him, scenting him through the muzzle it wore.  Its red eyes gleamed, its stomach a little swollen. “I think she likes you,” he purrs, rubbing him. “But who wouldn’t? You’re a perfect mate. I made you perfect for her”.

 

Harvey preens under the praise, eyes trailing to the tent in Enoch’s trousers.  He suddenly feels soft, smooth scales against his ass and he moans loudly at the feeling.  He makes an attempt to raise his hips for her, frustratedly finding he can’t move very well, the relaxant working.  “Oh pet, don’t worry about moving. She’ll kit you no problem. Trust me,” Enoch soothes, brushing his sweat slick hair from his face.  

 

He whines, ceasing his struggles.  “E- Enoch,” he moans, the wyverian’s eyes flicking down to his with worry.  “I- I want-”

 

“What is it, Harvey?  Are you alright?” he asks worriedly.

 

“Y- Your cock.  I wanna- I wanna suck-  Mmm,” he moans, voice jumbled and slurring.  Everything was far to warm, the sudden feeling of a slick member against his hole a welcome treat.  He whines as Enoch’s eyes darken and the Great Girros hisses behind him, sliding against his loose, wanting hole.  She felt slippery and thick, her own lubricant sticky and syrupy almost. She would fill him nicely; use him up good and proper like he was meant to be.  “Lemme suck youuuuu…” he slurs, trailing off and drooling onto the towel, uselessly bound.

 

“Of course, pet,” Enoch whispers above him.  “Oh what a treat you are! This is wonderful, you’re so wonderful”.  Deft fingers pull the buttons open, Harvey’s mouth wetting at the sight.  Suddenly, the Great Girros behind him lurches forward, plunging her massive length inside him with vigor, happily chattering behind him.  The air is knocked from him at the sudden feeling of being so delightfully full. She rudely enters him like he’s her’s, but even in his drug addled brain he knows he’s the doctor’s and so is she.  “And look! She’s so happy with you as well! What a good breeding bitch you are!” Enock pumps his hand slowly over himself, a trickle of white leaking from the tip of his cock. His vision swims and he can’t seem to focus on it, but he’s sure it’s as perfect as the man in front of him is.

 

The ovipositor slips in and out, the beast humping him with vigor and he pants against Enoch’s manhood, the doctor palming the back of his head graciously.  She’s thick and surprisingly cold, fucking into him as he drools needily, entire body shaking with want. As thick as she was and as rough as she fucked, it wasn’t enough.  He knew it was the hormone leaving him wanting more but he couldn’t care less. Sex had never felt so intense. Maybe later he could convince Enoch to take some with him. The Great Girros fucked into him, slick cock dragging along his loosened walls for a moment before stuttering to a halt.  “I-I’m a good booooy?” he slurs, grinning happily. A trail of drool falls from his mouth as the mostly clothed doctor smiles above him, petting his hair soothingly. Enoch pulls him closer to his cock and he laps at the head diligently, enjoying the swirl of his vision as it faded in and out of focus, the Great Girros's thrusts pushing moans from his lungs.

 

“A perfect boy,” the wyverian encourages proudly.  “You’re doing very good. It looks like she’s about to drop her eggs”.  He could feel it, too; her thighs flexing and relaxing against his ass, the small globes rolling inside her.  He moaned in need, wriggling against her and sucking Enoch’s cock into his mouth. He whined, taking him to the hilt immediately, his hazy mind delighting in the small gasp that cracked the cold facade.

 

Harvey lets out an embarrassing noise, feeling a ball-like object move down the Great Girros’s ovipositor and nudge against his rim insistently.  She hisses and plunges into him. He chokes against Enoch, suddenly speared between the two as the egg slips past his rim. She buries herself up to the root as the egg finally slips out of her and deep into him.  He whines, body lighting up with arousal and contentment.  _ This was what he was made for, _ his body seemed to tell him, the hormone cooing, licking at the most primal part of his brain.   _ This is what you need. _

 

“It looks like she’s laying them.  How do you feel? Tell me everything”.  Enoch pulls from his mouth, wiping his lips with a spare towel and rubbing the sweat from his forehead.  A second egg slipped in, joining the other. Then a third. They were coming fast, dropping into him and filling him.  Is that a clipboard?

 

“I-” he tries to pant, falling weak immediately and grinding against the monster behind him.  He wishes he could see her; could look back and watch as she fucks her eggs into him. Uses him like a tool for getting rid of the eggs that made her fat and slow.  He wants to see his belly. He’s sure even with the few eggs he had inside him that he would have a small bump at his abdomen. “Full- So full, Enoch you wouldn't believe-  Mmm, more,” he moans, grinding back against the scaled thighs as he's filled. It soothes the heat and yet at the same time stokes the flames. With each egg that drops inside him he just wants  _ more. _  He shakes, panting against the cock at his mouth.  Enoch himself seems content to just stroke himself slowly, watching him with amusement.  Soon, the pressure turns uncomfortable, pushing against something in him that had him struggling to hold himself together.  He frustratedly growls, brows furrowing before he realized what it was with an embarrassed moan.   His face fell to the towel, biting it between his teeth a moment in his overwhelmed and embarrassed state.  “E- Enoch, wait, I-  _ ohhh yes- _  I- mph-” he manages to get out with a struggle.

 

Enoch immediately drops to his level, face drawn tight with worry.  “What's wrong? Is it becoming painful? I can signal for the hunters to come if-”

 

“NO!” He unintentionally shouts, moaning as an egg gets stuck inside the Great Girros’s ovipositor.  She hisses in annoyance, hips fucking herself into him hard. He cries out in stimulation, cock hanging heavy and hard between his thighs.  “I- I gotta- The e- eggs are pushing on my- mmm- on my b- bladder,” he whimpers in embarrassment.

 

Enoch blinks.  His gaze softens considerably from the frigid, almost professional gaze he held when watching him be filled with eggs.  The wyverian moves around him looking to the Great Girros and his hind half, breath catching. “Ah. She's- She's filled you up quite a bit, I'd say.  No wonder. I forgot that you wouldn't completely sweat all the water out with the heat”.

 

He returns to him, Harvey straining not to release his grip on his bladder, losing control a moment when the egg finally slips free with one last twist of the beast’s hips behind him, jostling it loose and dropping two more eggs in after.  A small squirt of urine leaves him and he has to grapple for his rapidly deteriorating control. “E- Enoch I- I can't hold it much- much longer... it  _ hurts _ ,” he whimpers, burrowing into the bench shamefully.  “I- I'm s- s- sorry, I wanted to be g- good I- I promise-”.  He sobs into the towel, shivering with effort, body turning tight and revolting against him.  It was all too much, too intense, too  _ full. _

 

“Shhh, it's okay Harvey, it's natural,” he coos reassuringly.  “If anything, it was an oversight on my part. It's okay, no one is here to watch.  Just let go, okay? You'll hurt yourself if you hold it when you're already so full”.

 

Harvey whines, heat addled mind turning around the words.  It was? Okay? He makes a confused noise, the word, “Okay?” Slurring from his lips.  Another egg slips in and he cries at the pressure, another squirt escaping his control.  He's so hard. Why is he so hard? This is disgusting for Enoch, surely. He wanted to do  _ good. _  He wanted to put on a good show, be a good breeder for him and his experiment.  Enoch will surely not want something so used and disgusting after, losing control of his bladder and pissing himself like this.

 

“Yes, it's fine, sweetheart.  Please, just let go. You're hurting yourself,” the wyverian begs.

 

Harvey can't say no to Enoch when he begs.

 

He's not sure if it's the words or the final egg slipping into him that finally cracks him.  His body trembles and twitches, full and weak as he wets himself over the dry, cracked ground of the arena.  He sobs in humiliation into the towel, tears springing from his eyes like a fountain. The pressure relieves gloriously, allowing himself a moment of bliss in the midst of shame.  He sighs, the pressure receding and slowing to a trickle, squirming as the Great Girros releases him and slips out, leaving him swollen and full with eggs. “There. Are you alright?” Enoch asks, the beast behind him meandering off.

 

He looks up blearily, his thighs feeling uncomfortably sticky with piss and slick.  “‘M okay,” he mumbles, sniffling.  "'M sorry".

 

Enoch’s face crumbles.  “Oh, Harvey. Darling, if I'd known this was going to be so upsetting for you-” he sighs, staring into his eyes imploringly.  “I'm so sorry; I didn't mean for that to happen”.

 

Harvey sniffles.  “Do you still wan’ me?” he mumbles sadly.

 

Enoch presses a kiss to his cheek.  “I think no less of you. You did very well.  Oh Harvey, if only you could see yourself, you look magnificent.  You took the eggs so wonderfully! You look so full, oh my. Absolutly divine, if I do say so!  A perfect, successful experiment, my dear assistant!  I tell you, you are much more capable than my last, if you could even _call_ them an assistant,” the scholar praises, Harvey’s spirits lifting a bit as he nuzzles into Enoch's palm.  He hears a door open behind him and then close a few moments later. “Alright, the hard part is over. Are you alright? Do you need a break? Water?” 

 

He swallows, throat suddenly dry despite the saliva pooled in his mouth.  “Water, please,” he asks, shifting. He felt fat, stomach swollen and full.  With each twist he managed, the eggs jostled inside him, pressing all the right places as he drank long draughts from the water bottle Enoch held at his mouth.  He smiles and nods gratefully when he's done, heat still blazing. He feels a little more steady now, finally full, but still feeling incomplete. He needs something else, and he knows he'll be getting it soon.  He swallows at the thought, excitement blazing through him.

 

“Anything else?” Enoch asks mildly, seemingly eager.

 

Harvey bites his lip.  “Is- is it ok if you could maybe, mmm, maybe clean my thighs a bit?  It's… uncomfortable,” he finishes pathetically.  "Sorry, you don't have to-"

 

Enoch's eyes light up.  “What a good idea! The urine might interfere with them scenting the heat anyhow!  Or would it enhance the experience? I'm sure they'd be able to smell it in the urine…. hm, better safe than sorry I suppose!” he murmurs, scribbling a quick note on his clipboard, andleaving through a small door.  Soon, Harvey feels a damp cloth against his legs.  It runs up the length of his thighs, down to his calves and across his buttocks. He sighs, glad to be feeling a bit cleaner, not to mention that he thinks the hormone might be making him a little more receptive to attention.  

 

He gasps when two long fingers prod at his wet hole and he bites his lip in shame as he realizes that he's gaping a bit.  He's filled too full, the stretch of the large eggs loosening him too much to close completely around the fingers no matter how much he flexes to squeeze around them.  He feels a pair of lips against his asscheek, pressing a soft kiss there as the other hand moves to his cock, curling curiously around him with the damp cloth. Harvey whines, bucking feebly into the feeling and crying out when the eggs shift inside him and press into new spaces he could never have reached on his own.

 

The hand leaves his cock, patting his back and then leaves him entirely as he struggles for some kind of stimulation, bound and helpless aside from the slight shifting of his hips.

 

The door opens and Enoch returns.  “You look absolutely magnificent! Superb!  I can't wait to finish! Are you ready?” he states with an excited grin, full of perfect teeth and four little white fangs.  Harvey nods eagerly, squirming. “Alright, I'm going to release them one by one so they don't try to fight over you, okay?  I'd hate to damage any of the eggs...  And you of course”. Harvey nods again.  He wasn't offended, more glad to be an afterthought than nothing at all to the man.  “Alright. One down, three to go! You can do this, Harvey!” Enoch reassures, pulling a lever.

 

He hears a skitter across the floor, a familiar hiss entering his ears from behind him.  Harvey moans when he feels a forked, sticky tongue enter his loose hole through their muzzles, tasting him for the ripe scent of heat.  The thighs that fit over his hips are smaller, and a bit disappointingly, the cock isn't nearly as big as the Great Girros’s ovipositor.  He moans, the smaller wyvern fucking into his loose hole without preparation. He whines, nipping at Enoch's pants again, annoyed he covered himself.  The wyverian chuckles, releasing himself from the pants again, offering his cock to him. Enoch sighs and his head tilts back. “My perfect subject,” he purrs softly, the rise and fall of his hips gentle as he slowly fucks into Harvey’s mouth.  "My lovely assistant".

 

Harvey’s tired but he still craves, still wants more.  He cries out in frustration when the Girros behind him finishes all too quickly, stuffing his loose hole with its over abundance of seed that trickles out at the corner.  He whines, pulling off of Enoch as he's filled. The Girros slips out and he growls to himself. “ _ ”Enoooch,” _ he whines.  “He came too faaast”.

 

The scholar chuckles above him.  “Shhh don't worry, we still have two more to go, my subject”.

 

He shivers, the door closing behind him as it goes for the bait left and another takes its place.

 

They're harsh beasts, fucking him with less passion than the Great Girros, but claim him quickly and efficiently.  It leaves his belly swollen even more, sticky seed filling him and fertilizing the eggs. The strokes leave him moaning, but they don't feel quite enough anymore.  He's too loose, the hormone slowly winding him down from the high.  When the third finally cums inside his used hole he screams, shivering around it.  A small trickle of cum drools from his cock, a strange sort of intense pleasure drawn from him.  “Oh my. They milked you? Interesting. It must be the pressure from the eggs to your prostate,” Enoch muses, leaving him moaning and twitching against the bench as the third Girros slips out.

 

“I wanna cum,” he whines, shivering.  “It's been  _ hours _ ”.

 

“Oh, boo-hoo” Enoch chides, patting his face as he strokes himself above Harvey's lips.  Harvey’s tongue chases the cock, barely able to get a lick when he's just out of reach, frustratingly.  “It's barely been-” Enoch checks the clock, “-three hours and fifteen minutes. You're fine. Besides, we need to get you out so you can lay the eggs into an incubator”.  Enoch tucks himself back into his pants and Harvey whines. “Shush. I'm getting you out. I'm pulling the door open around you, okay?” the wyverian murmurs, untying him and helping Harvey out of the hole, careful of his swollen belly around the now larger opening.  "Beginning Phase Two: Laying".  He pushes the bench, changing it into a reclined birthing chair and settling Harvey down, strained back to the soft fabric. “There. Better?” Enoch coos, rubbing his stomach. Harvey moans, looking down.

 

His stomach is swollen, looking heavily pregnant.  He looks as fat and full as he feels and he moans as the eggs settle, the slush of cum trickling from his hole to the dusty ground.  A bowl is set beneath him to catch the excess cum and any eggs that might fall. He struggles around the eggs a moment, already following gravity to the rim of his hole.  “I- they're coming, Enoch, what do I do?” he cries, momentarily panicked.  Enoch shushes him, pressing his belly gently.  His vision goes white and he screams, body clenching uselessly as a few eggs slip from him and into the bowl, slick with the monsters’ cum.  “Please!” He pleads as fingers slip into him. They fish more of the soft shelled eggs from him, and he feels Enoch's lips at his cheek, kissing tears away.

 

“You're almost there,” he murmurs.  “It's all thanks to you that this was so successful.  You did so wonderfully,” he praises, hand coming to Harvey’s cock, stroking his hard length and squeezing his tight balls.  “Oh darling, you're so loose- you're laying so well”.

 

Harvey cries, tears leaking from him.  He's been humiliated, fucked and filled with eggs and cum, and now when he's just on the edge of orgasm in a chemically induced heat, his new boyfriend refuses to help him cum.  He concentrates on the slide of each egg, a whisper of pleasure against his prostate as they slip past and into the bowl. He clenches around them, feeling the last few halt at his rim.  He bares his teeth in a snarl. He's  _ had it. _  He has been  _ patient,  _ a  _ good subject,  _ and he  _ deserves to cum. _

 

Enoch frowns.  “Come on my subject, you mustn't give up-”  Enoch breaks off seeing the fierce expression on the hunter’s face, hungry and indomitable.  “-Yet?”

 

His hand wraps in the scholar’s shirt, pulling him close to his face.   _ “I want to fucking cum, Enoch.  _  You're not getting the fucking eggs until I blow my goddamn load,"  he growls fiercely, pulling his boyfriend into a bruising kiss.  Enoch seems surprised a moment before sinking his fangs into the hunter’s lip and jerking him at a frantic pace.  The hand was almost painful, far too tight but it was the most friction he'd gotten and in moments Harvey came over himself, the last eggs gushing from him in a slurry.

 

He whimpers, the wyverian’s fingers pressing into his loose hole, searching.  “Any left?” the scholar asks. Harvey can only shake his head. He’s exhausted, though still hot.  Thankfully, he seems spent for the time being, overstimulated body slumped. “Good. Are you alright?  Still feeling the hormone’s effects? I can tell you lost it a bit near the end… and possibly in the beginning as well…” he edges.

 

Harvey blinks, bone tired and reaching for Enoch.  “Wait, you didn’ cum…” he mumbles, unsteady fingers reaching for his tented trousers.  

 

A long fingered, sticky hand pushes his clumsy one back, patting it.  “Don’t worry about it,” he chides, smiling. It’s different from the calculated ones he’s always seen before.  “I don’t always like to. Besides, you’re tired now, and I need to get these in the incubator”. Enoch straightens, hefting the large, heavy bowl of eggs and slurry up with a huff.  “Now I’m almost wishing I’d done your part,” he mumbles. “You’d have lifted this no problem”.

 

“No you don’t,” Harvey shoots back, eyes closing against his will.  He feels far too uncomfortable at the moment, but much too exhausted to do anything about it.  It reminds him when he’d woken up after a party, covered in Dragon Ale. “I feel like I’m still drunk the morning after”.

 

His boyfriend chuckles with a huff.  “I’ll be back soon. Take a moment to collect yourself if you need to, love”.

 

Harvey’s asleep before the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up at beastfeast87.tumblr.com ! warning tho, problematic content :P


End file.
